Piece of My Mind
Piece of My Mind is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the thirty-sixth case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the sixth and final case in the Vexation Woods district of Evergrace. Plot After they were informed of an asylum attack, Chief Wakefield then ordered Felix and the player to head to the asylum to further investigate. However, when they neared the asylum, the player noticed a body lying on an abandoned street just off the main road, the detectives soon finding the corpse of asylum patient and convicted killer Ezra Monaco, his head split open. Jason then confirmed that the killer had sawed the victim's head open and removed his brain. Soon after, they suspected asylum director Dmitri Wendell, the victim's best friend and convicted killer Ethan Blackmoor, medic Kyndall Déchirer and the victim's father and businessman, Jay Monaco in the murder. As the player and Felix mused over this brainless murder, they saw a breathless Katelyn, who told them that she was going for a walk in Vexation Woods and she was sure she saw a bloody brain in a forest clearing. After the junior detective’s reveal, they followed the frightened Katelyn to the cold center of Vexation Woods, soon seeing the brain placed on the log in the middle of the clearing stained with blood. Felix asked the player to collect the brain in disgust before Jason confirmed it was Ezra’s brain. The team also suspected gothic student Payton Underwood after discovering her necronomicon buried in the woods, the page for a mind transplant via brain removal bookmarked and scribbled all over it. They also discovered that even though he was promised freedom, his father denied his own forms for Ezra's release from the asylum. As Felix and the player recovered from the grotesque scene in the woods, Dmitri approached them in a panic, saying that the asylum patients were discovered to be playing with a bloodstained bone saw. They then hurried to the asylum, to find Ethan with the bone saw, before he fled off into the woods. The player and Felix then found out that Katelyn was visiting the victim, Dmitri threatened the victim and Payton sent Ezra a Mexican owl statuette to curse him. Afterwards, they found Ethan restrained with the bone saw, Felix suspecting that he was playing a ruse to make himself look innocent of the murder. Regardless of this fact, Felix and the player found enough evidence to incarcerate the Crow to be Kyndall Déchirer. The player and Felix then took Katelyn with them as they headed to apprehend the Crow for her crimes. When they found the medic, Felix immediately told Kyndall the evidence against her and the medic soon confessed to the crime, telling them that she did not regret taking the life of the man who betrayed her. She then confessed that she took on the aliases of the Crow and she did not regret what she did by stealing organs, killing people and helping her leader. Disbelieved by Kyndall's confession, Katelyn then demanded that her sister tell them why she helped a criminal organization and their leader. Kyndall then confessed that after their father passed away, she missed her father dearly. However as she grew up, she soon found out that their father was truly alive and that he had faked his death and went into an asylum to hide from his family. Kyndall then confessed that the many years her father had spent in the asylum, the more he disoriented. Ezra then suggested to Kyndall that she was the medic and that she could use other people's body parts to recreate her father and make him stronger. However after she botched the organ transplants she was trying to do, her father died. Angry and in grief, she then attacked the asylum in anger, chasing a fleeing Ezra down to the abandoned street. She then confessed how she attacked the victim with a bone saw and took his brain to prove how small minded and stupid he was by giving her the idea that killed her father. Kyndall then looked at Katelyn and told her that there was a serial killer inside her twin sister and she told her twin sister to help her as their father deserved better than suffering. Katelyn then teared up as she told her twin sister that despite their close twin connection, she was no serial killer or criminal as she told Felix to arrest Kyndall for her crimes. Felix then did so, taking a furious Kyndall to trial. Judge Dosett then sentenced the murderous medic and the Crow to a life sentence in prison for her crimes. Soon after, Katelyn then thanked the player for helping her uncover the demons in the dark before she asked Felix and the player to help her bring her father home. They then headed to the asylum in hopes to find out where Kyndall and her father hid out. They then found Kyndall's purse in the common room, soon searching the purse and finding a key inside. They then sent the key to Seamus, who told them that he could not find out where they key came from, but he found fingerprints confirming that the key belonged to Kyndall. They then questioned Kyndall about where the key came from, and Katelyn eventually got her twin sister to confess that that she left her father's body in the woods prior to her arrest. Soon after Felix and the player trekked into the forest, they soon found a dead body, which the player was able to identity as Jeremy Déchirer, the twins' father. They then sent the body to Jason so he can properly prepare it for the memorial, before the player and Katelyn attended the memorial with the rest of the team. Katelyn then thanked the player for helping her throughout the district before inviting the player for lunch with her and Diana. After the lunch, Katelyn then asked the player to help her talk to her sister again about the criminal organization. Kyndall then confessed to the player and her twin sister that the hostages Ivette Halberd had taken was planned to be trained and brainwashed by Frankie Galloway. However when Frankie's plans crumbled, Christy Crystalline came up with the plans of making the perfume while Rodrick Pruitt made the plans for robbing the city of money for her father so he could plan to take over the city. She then finally confessed that it was her job to release her father and "heal" him by using other people's body parts to make him stronger. After Katelyn asked Kyndall about the criminal organization's future plans, Kyndall then refused to say anymore as she told them that the organization would continue their plans. The Crow's refusal to say anymore prompted the player and Katelyn to investigate the street where Ezra was murdered, soon finding a poster of the upcoming mayoral election in the district of Prosperous Peaks, the richest district of the city in the Evergrace mountains. They then informed Mayor Dave Whiston and Deputy Mayor Colette Ranford of the potential criminal organization's inference in the election, the former thanking them for the intel. After all the events, Chief Wakefield congratulated the player and the team for their hard work in Vexation Woods, saying that they would need to keep the Mayor safe while the elections carried on through Prosperous Peaks. Soon after, Felix came with his fiancé, Elias Stanford, telling the group that they were finally going to get married in Prosperous Peaks. After the team congratulated Felix and Elias, Chief Wakefield told the player they were heading to Prosperous Peaks in the morning. Summary Victim *'Ezra Monaco' (found dead on the street, his head split open and his brain missing) Murder Weapon *'Bone Saw' Killer *'Kyndall Déchirer' Suspects Profile *The suspect studies anatomy *The suspect eats cookies *The suspect drinks red wine Appearance *The killer wears a pentagram accessory Profile *The suspect studies anatomy *The suspect eats cookies *The suspect drinks red wine Appearance *The killer wears a pentagram accessory Profile *The suspect studies anatomy *The suspect eats cookies *The suspect drinks red wine Appearance *The killer wears a pentagram accessory Profile *The suspect studies anatomy *The suspect eats cookies *The suspect drinks red wine Profile *The suspect studies anatomy *The suspect eats cookies *The suspect drinks red wine Profile *The suspect studies anatomy *The suspect eats cookies *The suspect drinks red wine Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer studies anatomy. *The killer eats cookies. *The killer drinks red wine. *The killer is a woman. *The killer wears a pentagram accessory. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Abandoned Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Cloth; New Suspect: Dmitri Wendell) *Question Dmitri in the murder. (New Crime Scene: Asylum Common Room) *Investigate Asylum Common Room. (Clues: Box of Toys, Faded Clipboard) *Examine Box of Toys. (Result: Drawing of Victim; New Suspect: Ethan Blackmoor) *Question Ethan Blackmoor about his best friend's murder. (New Suspect: Kyndall Déchirer) *Interrogate Kyndall Déchirer about knowing the victim. *Examine Faded Clipboard. (Result: Visitor's Log; New Suspect: Jay Monaco) *Question Jay about seeing his son in the asylum. *Examine Torn Cloth. (Result: Bloody Straitjacket) *Analyze Bloody Straitjacket. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cookies) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer studies anatomy) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Vexation Woods. (Clues: Locked Brain Jar, Pile of Dirt; New Suspect: Katelyn Déchirer) *Question Katelyn about finding the victim's brain. (Attribute: Katelyn eats cookies) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Lore Book Found) *Analyze Lore Book. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Payton Underwood) *Question Payton about her Necronomicon in the woods. (Attribute: Payton studies anatomy and eats cookies) *Examine Locked Brain Jar. (Result: Bloody Brain) *Analyze Bloody Brain. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks red wine; New Crime Scene: Ancient Hanging Tree) *Investigate Ancient Hanging Tree. (Clues: Faded Sheets, Broken Pieces, Tree Branches) *Examine Faded Sheets. (Result: Release Forms) *Question Jay about not releasing his son. (Attribute: Jay drinks red wine, eats cookies and studies anatomy) *Examine Tree Branches. (Result: Chess Pieces) *Ask Ethan about his death message to his best friend. (Attribute: Ethan drinks red wine, eats cookies and studies anatomy, Dmitri drinks red wine) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Syringe) *Analyze Syringe. (06:00:00) *See why Kyndall subdued the victim. (Attribute: Kyndall studies anatomy, eats cookies and drinks red wine, Katelyn studies anatomy) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Game Tables. (Clues: Chess Board, Torn Paper, Pile of Cushions) *Examine Chess Board. (Result: Threat Revealed) *Question Dmitri about the threat. (Attribute: Dmitri studies anatomy and eats cookies) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Notes on Ezra) *Ask Katelyn about visiting the victim behind our backs. (Attribute: Katelyn drinks red wine) *Examine Pile of Cushions. (Result: Owl Statuette) *Confront Payton about her Mexican harbinger. (Attribute: Payton drinks red wine) *Investigate Creepy Clearing. (Clues: Ezra's Watch, Ethan Blackmoor Restraints) *Examine Ezra's Watch. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a woman) *Examine Ethan's Restraints. (Result: Restraints Unlocked; New Lab Sample: Bone Saw) *Analyze Bone Saw. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Bone Saw; Attribute: The killer wears a pentagram accessory) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Demons in the Dark (6/6). (No stars) Demons in the Dark (6/6) *See Katelyn about bringing her father home. *Investigate Asylum Common Room. (Clue: Kyndall's Purse) *Examine Kyndall's Purse. (Result: Strange Key) *Analyze Strange Key. (03:00:00) *Question Kyndall where she hid her father's body. (Reward: The Crow's Mask) *Investigate Abandoned Street. (Clue: Dead Body) *Examine Dead Body. (Result: Jeremy's Teeth Identified) *Autopsy Jeremy's Body. (12:00:00) *Attend the memorial with Katelyn. (Reward: Burger) *Question Kyndall about what the organization had planned. *Investigate Abandoned Road. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Mayoral Poster) *Inform Dave Whiston about the threat hanging over the elections. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Felix has to reveal. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Vexation Woods